Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta female from the planet Shili who trained as a Jedi apprentice during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Her reason for joining the team is because she wanted to stop all worlds from being destroyed by the greatest threat of all. In Star Wars Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutt clans. Later, Tano and her master achieved many things during the war including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves from Kiros, saving her Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. She also engaged some of most deadly people in the galaxy, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. Tano had a brief brush with the dark side on Mortis after being infected with it by the Son and even died, but she was resurrected by the Daughter. Tano formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon, Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as people outside the Order such as Padmé Amidala and Lux Bonteri, to whom she developed a romantic attraction. Around 20 BBY, Tano's friend Barriss Offee, who believed the Jedi Order to be evil, and corrupt, and overly belligerent, orchestrated the bombing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, killed the bomber, Letta Turmond, and caused the deaths of clone troopers while framing Tano for these crimes. While running away from Republic authorities and Skywalker, who still believed her to be innocent, Tano met her longtime nemesis Asajj Ventress and briefly allied with her, since both were on the run from their masters. Tano was led by Offee, the only Jedi whom she still saw as an ally, into a trap at an abandoned Coruscant warehouse in Coruscant's Undercity, where she was captured by Skywalker's forces. The Jedi High Council then expelled Tano from the Jedi Order and turned her over to the Republic for trial. Tano came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but she was acquitted at the last minute by the forced confession of a captured Offee. While the Council pardoned Tano and offered to bring her back into the Order, Tano refused, and she left the Jedi Temple. In Star Wars (Personality and Traits) While Tano's Jedi training was meant to bring out the good side of her personality, she was also plagued by several more aggressive tendencies. When in combat, she displayed determination to win, similar to her master's disposition, as she would also occasionally sulk when things didn't go her way. She often talked down to others in battle, behaving as if she was superior to them, mirroring the attitude of her master. That extended to her behavior towards enemies, as she often came up with degrading pet names for them, such as referring to the IG-100 MagnaGuards as "stick-tinnies", and even calling Asajj Ventress a "hairless harpy" and dismissing Grievous as "just another tinny". She was known to be quite aggressive in her postures and actions; willing to use terror and threats as a means to get information. Even though Tano obviously did not intend to follow through with any of these threats, her behavior caused concern on the part of the venerable Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who felt Tano's actions were not in accordance with the Jedi way. Ahsoka Tano absolutely adored being with her master and was proud of her position as his apprentice, though Skywalker did not realize that. Tano immediately adopted a very informal attitude with Skywalker, nicknaming him "Skyguy." However, once something of a formal Master-Padawan relationship had been established, Tano addressed Skywalker as "Master" just as a Padawan was expected to do. In retaliation for his dubbing as "Skyguy," Skywalker began to refer to her as "Snips" from time to time because of her feisty personality.2 Tano was prone to overconfidence, believing strongly in Skywalker's teachings of following what you believe even if it means being a little reckless. However, Tano sometimes took that too far, even refusing to follow orders from her own master and others; as was the case in the Battle of Ryloth, when she got most of her clone squadron killed when she refused to pull back, believing in her own skills above all else, and ignoring the fact that the rest of her fighters were getting shot down. Tano was also known to disregard the safety of the clones under her command when she behaved like that, in the Battle of Felucia as she refused to let her troops be extracted, believing she could win the battle, despite Skywalker and Kenobi's warnings that more droids were coming. Moments after forcibly being extracted, the Separatist reinforcements that Skywalker and Kenobi warned her of, arrived and overran her position, and within seconds destroyed her vehicles, which would have resulted in the death of all her troops and herself, if not for her masters' intervention. Her overconfidence also nearly got her killed by Cad Bane. Despite these traits, Tano was very selfless and was willing to sacrifice herself if necessary as proven when she and Barriss Offee blew up a droid factory on Geonosis even though they were still inside it.40 She also tried to persuade Skywalker not to open a holocron for the bounty hunter Cad Bane, despite the fact that Bane would kill her if Skywalker didn't open it, and offered to trade herself for a pair of Twi'leks who were held hostage by Cassie Cryar. Tano would also often apologize for her mistakes. She was also willing to admit her mistakes and never tried to deflect blame onto others and she didn't hesitate to tell the Jedi Council about her mistakes during the Battle of Felucia. However although she was usually an honest person, Tano was capable of lying well enough to fool her Master into thinking that Plo Koon had allowed her to join the mission to rescue Even Piell. Despite her tendency to get her clones killed, Tano would get upset if clones died because of her mistakes. She appeared to be friendly with Captain Rex. Tano was also shown to have very good maternal instincts judging by the way she looked after Rotta and the children that were kidnapped by Cad Bane. When General Grievous sent the Jedi Order a message, telling them about his capture of Eeth Koth, Tano comforted some younglings who were watching the hologram. She was also in charge of the younglings who went to get their lightsabers during the Gathering ceremony and protected them from General Grievous. Tano made her Padawan braid out of silka beads and wore an akul-tooth headdress on her forehead. After being expelled from the Jedi Order she allowed her Master to keep the braid. Following her trial and the revelation of Offee's treason, Tano was offered the chance to return to the Order by the Jedi Council, which referred to her ordeal as a trial with only Plo Koon actually apologizing to her. Ultimately, Tano chose not to return and walked out of the Temple, feeling that if the Jedi Council could not trust her, then she could not trust herself or them anymore. Skywalker tried to talk to her, but she felt she had to leave and said she knew that he also harbored an intent to leave the Order. She said she was grateful for her master's trust, but felt she could not stay there. On Sora's team She's got spirit on the team and holds it together. Her kindness wins over everyone on the team. On missions in other worlds, whe takes it seriously and always comes on top. (Powers and Abilities) In Star Wars Ahsoka Tano was very skilled in lightsaber combat for someone of her age. She made use of the unorthodox Shien reverse grip during combat. However, she would utilize the standard grip at the insistence of her master. In addition to being skilled in Shien, Tano also received training in Ataru and was learning Djem So under her Master. Skywalker also gave her training in the early levels of Niman as an exercise, as well as engaging in numerous hours of quarterstaff training to prepare her for opponents wielding saberstaffs. Her technique consisted of rapid switches and feints, darting from one side of the battleground to the other to exhaust her opponent. Tano's combat skills were clearly quite considerable, as she was able to defeat three MagnaGuards single handed and at least temporarily hold her ground against Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. At some point during the Clone Wars Tano began to learn Jar'Kai, wielding a yellowish-green shoto along with her original lightsaber. She still sometimes used only her lightsaber, such as when she duelled Skywalker on Mortis before Kenobi arrived, but would use Jar'Kai when facing multiple opponents and was able to hold her own against both Skywalker and Kenobi on Mortis, even though both of her opponents were more experienced warriors than she was. During her second encounter with Grievous, Tano showed that her skills had improved vastly as she was able to hold off all four of Grievous' lightsabers and survive for the second time, whereas previously she only lasted a short time when Grievous was only using two lightsabers. Whilst fleeing from Clones after being framed for murder, Tano lost her shoto and was forced to use only her lightsaber to fight Barriss Offee. Her duel against Offee showed that she had become too reliant on her second lightsaber, something she had in common with Asajj Ventress, and although she put up a considerable fight, Offee ultimately proved to be too powerful for her. Force powers "Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is." ―Anakin Skywalkersrc Tano possessed a strong connection to the Force, and often used it to perform the Force Jump power and other acrobatic feats. Although Tano's Force powers required more training, she was capable of performing extensive telekinetic feats, as seen during the Battle of Christophsis where she pulled down a large wall in order to save Skywalker from a group of retail droids. Tano was also skilled in the use of the Force push power, which she used to save the life of Luminara Unduli. Tano also had a strong Force sense, able to sense the presence of Plo Koon after his fleet was destroyed by the Malevolence and the presences of the children who were kidnapped by Cad Bane. She also eventually learned the Jedi Mind trick. Other abilities "When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive. And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well." ―Ahsoka Tano, to Anakin Skywalker after the skirmish on Wasskah In addition to her Force powers and lightsaber combat skills, Tano possessed advanced visuospatial awareness, aided by the hollow spaces in her montrals that gathered information ultrasonically. That passive echolocation was a Togrutan ability which allowed Tano to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around her. She used that to great effect during the Battle of Christophsis, toppling a wall on top of Anakin Skywalker and a number of droids he was fighting, timing it so that Skywalker was cleared by a broken gap in the falling slab, whereas the droids were crushed. Tano was also a talented pilot and also displayed potential as a skilled war strategist by leading an attack that penetrated a Separatist blockade on Ryloth. Tano was also trained by her master to quickly analyze technical scans of enemy ships. Tano also displayed skill in hand to hand combat as she was able to easily overpower Cad Bane before dropping her guard and being incapacitated by the bounty hunter. She later used her hand to hand combat skills on Mandalore by single handedly defeating a group of the Mandalorian Secret Service and later holding off several guards and subduing Prime Minister Almec despite being handcuffed at the time. However, on that occasion, she armed herself with one of the guards' shields, which she used to fend them off and defend herself from a stun gun. While she was a prisoner of Trandoshan hunters, Tano was able to kill the Trandoshan hunters, Dar, and his father, Garnac, by only using hand to hand combat and Force powers. Tano also showed a considerable knowledge of mechanics which she had learned from her Master. She was able to use her mechanical skills to contact Skywalker and save her and Barriss Offee's lives when they were trapped under a destroyed droid factory on Geonosis. She also knew how to repair vehicles. While on Mortis, she repaired the shuttle that she, Kenobi and Skywalker had crashed on the planet. Tano had the ability to understand Shyriiwook, as demonstrated her translation for Chewbacca while captured on Wasskah. Gallery *Ahsoka Tano/Gallery Category:Star Wars characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teenagers Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sora's Team Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Military characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Fighters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Peaceful characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers Category:Smart characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Living characters Category:Wise characters Category:Henchmen Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Adults Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users